The objectives of this study are to determine the dose of Interferon Gamma (INF-Gamma) which produces the greatest objective response rate in patients with metastatic melanoma who have non-bulky subcutaneous, soft tissue, skin and nodal disease. It also will determine the dose of INF-Gamma which produces maximal enhancement of host biological responses that may be relevant to indirect mechanisms of anti-tumor activity of INF-Gamma in melanoma and other cancers.